


Sacrificed

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe receives a call in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sacrificed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who needed some comfort after meeting a prick. Hope it will help you to get better.

The doors of the hospital corridor opened in a crash, the loud sound echoing and disturbing the quiet night. Poe Dameron tried to not run, his bodyguard following him, trying to keep with Poe’s fast pace. It was the middle of the night and the young musician really looked like he hopped off the bed but he couldn’t care that much. As soon as he hung up to Phasma’s call, Poe dressed with the first clothes he found and asked to Finn, one of his bodyguards, to come with him to the hospital. 

Poe knew that he looked like a mad man, out of breath and his eyes full of tears, but the only thing he could think about what was waiting for him behind one of these bedrooms’ doors. Finally, Poe stopped before the chamber 237, his hand frozen above the handle. The young man tried to calm down his heart. He wasn’t too late. He couldn’t be. Poe took a deep breath and opened the door, ready to step into the room. 

“I should come with you.” said Finn, always professional but Poe stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

“No!” whispered Poe, his voice weak with fear and Finn was worried for him. “I risk nothing with him.” he added.

Finn looked at him, wondering if Poe would be okay without him. The young man let his bodyguard and friend sounding his eyes. Then, Finn nodded and Poe tried to smile to thank him but it looked more like a wince. The young man softly pressed Poe’s shoulder, showing his support. 

“I’m waiting there.” smiled softly the young man and Poe nodded. 

The young singer stepped into the chamber, his eyes instinctively looking at the bed. Poe could hold back his tears anymore and he felt his lips shaking with fear. Laying on the bed was Kylo Ren, Poe’s former bodyguard. The young man didn’t look that much different that the last time Poe saw him, one year ago. He was even more beautiful than in Poe’s memory.

But Poe couldn’t miss the bandage around his shoulder and his right hand or the bruises spread on his chest. Poe knew that in theory, Kylo’s job was dangerous but in the two years he spent at Poe’s service, the young bodyguard never had been seriously injured. Not like that. Not so much that he finished at a hospital. 

Poe walked to the bed, looking down at Kylo. How much he missed him. And how much he was sick that the only reason he was seeing him again was because the young man had been hurt. The young wrapped his hand around Kylo’s not injured hand and he brushed his thumb across Kylo’s knuckles, trying to warm up a little bit his cold skin. 

“What happened?” asked Poe, finally looking at Phasma, one of his other bodyguards, standing against the wall facing Kylo’s bed. 

“Kylo’s new customer is a journalist. The kind of who doesn’t hesitate to attack people she shouldn’t.” answered Phasma, sighing and Poe never saw her that tensed. “Someone tried to shoot her and Kylo did his job.” she added. “Fortunately, he was wearing his bulletproof vest.” 

Poe nodded, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Kylo faced death and Poe almost lost him without seeing him again. The young man brushed some few strands falling on Kylo’s forehead. He observed his nostrils moving, proving that the young man was still breathing. Still alive. 

“I didn’t know you knew him.” whispered Poe, finally looking back at Phasma. 

“Who do you think asked me to assure your protection?” sighed the young woman, joining them, at the other side of Kylo’s bed. 

“What?” mumbled Poe, feeling lost about Kylo’s actions. 

“He left you but he wanted the best to protect you.” answered Phasma, looking down at her colleague’s face, paler than usual. 

“Why...why did he leave me if he still cared for me?” asked Poe, feeling the usual pain he felt when he was thinking about Kylo’s departure filling his heart. 

“We don’t need to care to do this job Poe.” answered the young woman, digging her cold blue eyes in Poe’s eyes and the young man felt like he should understand something behind these words. 

Both kept silent after that, Poe’s breath hitching everytime he could hear a bip on the heart monitor. Poe felt Kylo’s fingers shifting against his palm and when he looked up, the young man’s eyes fluttered. Phasma decided it was time for her to leave the room and let Poe alone with the young bodyguard. Poe hold his breath until he saw Kylo’s beautiful brown eyes focusing on him, a little bit confused at first. When he recognized him, the young man frowned, opening his mouth to talk but only a struggle sound escaped his throat. Poe grabbed a goblet with crushed ice.

The young musician sat on the bed, at Kylo’s side, and softly helped Kylo to straighten, making sure that he was comfortable before cradling the back of Kylo’s head and helping him to suck around some ice. The young bodyguard winced in pain before collapsing in his pillow just after, tired. Poe could see his hair behind stuck on his forehead due to the sweat and he brushed them behind Kylo’s ear. The young bodyguard was looking at Poe without talking and Poe grabbed back his hand, pressing around it with a soft smile for his friend. 

“What are you doing here?” mumbled Kylo, his voice still hoarse, before coughing. 

“Phasma called me.” answered Poe, wiping the corner of Kylo’s mouth with a tissue. 

Kylo nodded but kept silent, his eyes never leaving Poe’s face. Poe looked down at his thumb drawing along Kylo’s knuckles, feeling back this wonderful sensation to have Kylo’s intense eyes on him. He missed that. This feeling to be alive and cherished. 

Poe felt tears burning in his eyes. Tears from the fear to have almost lost Kylo. And also anger, wondering why Kylo left him when they were so close,when Poe was ready to give him his heart, to make a place in life for him other than as a bodyguard. 

“Poe?” called Kylo, his hand pressing around Poe’s, feeling the young man’s distress. “Is everything alright?” asked the bodyguard and Poe laughed bitterly. 

“Alright?” repeated Poe. “No Kylo! Nothing is alright.” he added, finally looking at Kylo, his eyes shining with tears and got surprised when he spotted tears in Kylo’s eyes too. “You left me.” whined Poe, now crying. “You left me without a word, without a warning. You disappeared of my life and without even having the respect to tell me why. What did I do wrong.” sobbed the young man and he saw the tears rolling down on Kylo’s cheeks. 

“Because I love you.” blurted out Kylo and Poe stopped to rant, awestruck.

“What?” breathed out Poe, completely lost. 

“I fell in love with you. And everyday, it was becoming more difficult for me to remember that you were my client and not my lover.” answered Kylo, his chin trembling with distress and Poe couldn’t understand why. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you leave?” asked Poe, desperate to know. 

“Because I couldn’t protect you anymore.” groaned the young man. “I was a danger to you.” he added, looking away to hide his face to Poe.

Poe swallowed hard, trying to stop his heart to explode in his chest since Kylo confessed the reason why he left. Carefully, the young musician carded Kylo’s profile with his hand and turned his face towards him, so Kylo could look at him. The young bodyguard looked vulnerable and Poe wasn’t used to see him like that, the young man always had been a figure of confidence and strength in Poe’s presence. But there, he looked so young and eager for someone to love, to touch him like Poe was doing it currently. 

“I didn’t want you to protect me.” whispered Poe and Kylo frowned. “I wanted you to love me.” he added and Kylo’s lips parted with surprise. 

“I’m sorry.” breathed out Kylo, wrapping his hand around Poe’s wrist and looking down, crying. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” sobbed the young man. 

“I forgive you.” whispered Poe and Kylo looked back at him, surprised. 

“Why?” frowned Kylo and Poe let out a soft smile, recognizing the stubbornness of the young man and his usual confusion at Poe’s kindness, especially when it was for him.

“Because I love you Kylo.” confessed Poe and Kylo’s eyes grew bigger, like he couldn’t believe it. “Really Kylo?” laughed softly Poe and the young man frowned. “You can’t make me believing that you didn’t realize that I loved you before you left me.” he added and Kylo blushed, embarrassed.

“I thought you were just kind with me.” mumbled the young man. “Like with everybody else.” he added and Poe shook his head, amused. 

“I didn’t want to do that to someone else than you.” whispered Poe and Kylo looked at him, confused. 

Poe’s other hand framed Kylo’s face and the young musician bent to finally kiss this beautiful mouth he dreamt of since he met Kylo. This one sighed when Poe’s lips rest against his and his hand slid into Poe’s curls to push him harder against his mouth. Poe’s tongue slid between Kylo’s lips and soon met Kylo’s tongue for a deep kiss, slow and long, both discovering each other in a whole new way. 

Kylo whined when Poe accidentally pressed on his shoulder and Poe tore himself off his lips, and Kylo groaned with frustration, trying to follow Poe’s mouth with his but he breathed hard due to the exhaustion of the move and collapsed back on his pillows. Poe offered him a smile of sympathy, his fingers stroking fondly Kylo’s soft hair. 

“We have all the time for that now.” whispered Poe and Kylo nodded weakly. “As soon as you will get better, I will take you out on a date.” he added and Kylo swallowed nervously.

“Are you sure?” asked Kylo, his mind rushing with a lot of arguments to protest but Poe could see in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to go on this date.

“I already lost a year with you Kylo. I don’t want to waste anymore time.” answered Poe, kissing softly Kylo’s hand. 

“What about your fans?” asked shyly the young bodyguard. 

“If they really love me, like they pretend they do, they will accept you.” answered Poe without hesitation. 

Both of them knew that it wasn’t so simple but Poe refused to miss his chance with Kylo. He wouldn’t sacrifice his happiness for his career. Poe had any doubt about that. And he was ready to convince everybody else. 

“You and I?” asked Poe, resting his forehead against Kylo’s, his fingers playing with Kylo’s hair on his temple.

“You and I.” smiled softly Kylo and Poe offered him a bright grin before kissing him chastely. “Staying?” mumbling Kylo once they lips separated, trying to hide a yawn and Poe smiled softly before nodding. 

Kylo moved slightly so Poe could lie down next to him. Then, he rest his body against Poe’s, the young musician wrapping an arm around his waist. Kylo entwined their fingers and their hands rest on Kylo’s stomach. With his fingers from his other hand, Poe played with Kylo’s hair on the top of his head. It wasn’t long before the young man fell asleep, cuddling into Poe’s body, the young musician humming one of his songs in Kylo’s ear. 

Poe buried his nose in Kylo’s hair, feeling Kylo’s back digging into his chest everytime the young man was breathing. Poe felt tears coming back to his eyes but this time, it was from happiness. The young man smiled softly before closing his eyes. Tomorrow, they would have to face the reality of their both careers. But they would do it together. For the moment, they were alone in the world. And that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
